The Big Cube
|music = Agrobacter |unlock = Complete a playlist only composing of Boss Levels (5) }} The Friend' redirects here.'' ---- The "'''Big Cube" (also known as "Friend" in the game files and its avatar) is a supporting character in Just Shapes & Beats' Story Mode. It is first encountered during the Paradise chapter and, as its name implies, it is a close friend of the Player Character. It is encountered throughout the game with the exception of the Tutorial world but plays an important role in only Paradise and Industry. Appearance Initial Appearance It is a bigger square or cube with a sky blue color and its corners slightly curved, to make the look seem like the default player's appearance. Unlike the player character, however, it has a face showing two slanted eyes and a smile or a frown that may come along with an additional vertical line to its right eye to resemble a tear, depending on the current situation. When it opens its eyes during a few occasions (ie: surprised or shocked), the eyes are black circles. And when it has a tear, the vertical line will appear as well. It has two smaller aqua squares to act like hands. , a Boss Battle of the same world, the square flickers to its corrupt form, varying from its initial self to its corrupted self in a pink color, it even goes far as the square flickers into an outlined pink square with its eyes. During its attacks, it forms or spawns something in order attack the player besides beams. A few of the attacks involve circular arms with claws as hands seem to take the place of its arms during its corrupted form. It transforms itself into a cog during of one its random attacks. And it grows out saws to itself during the sawblade-related attacks. The player can usually predict what attack is coming next by the face the square has right before the attack is initiated. For example, when the eyes turn into gears, the square will roll to the left and turn into a massive cog. In its normal form, the color of its hands are different than the hands during story sequences, as its hands have the same color as its face during the battle. After Rescuing After rescuing the friend during the aforementioned boss battle, the square now has two mini triangles that resemble cat ears. The triangles resemble the pieces of the tree and disappear from the friend's head when the Tree of Life is restored. The majority of its appearance remains the same. Notably, its face looks less sad than its previous encounters and the "tear" line on its right eye is gone, likely since the square is reunited with the player. However, the friend can still get sad during a few story sequences. Even if the Tree is restored after the storyline, the rest of the friend's appearance including its two triangle "ears" make an appearance in the game's lobby menu, if unlocked and the end credits. The friend also makes an appearance in three greeting cards (seen below) wearing a different article of clothing/equipment and holding an item. }} Introduction The friend is introduced at the beginning of Paradise, at a hill after the Tree, where it travels along with the player to follow the guide triangles along the way. At one point, the friend carries the player when they travel by water. , starts. Boss Battle The friend slowly flickers, alternating between its normal and evil forms, as pink tears expel out of the friend and later, rotating two-sided beams start to attack the player. Moments after all of the beams are empowered and round spikes start to rise, the friend, in its evil form, forms arms and claws to lift a pink wall up as it forcefully attacks the player. After a few attacks, the friend suddenly stops attacking the player as it drops down and crawls away from the sawblades which are slowly reaching out to the friend. It later waves to the player, presumably calling for help or something different, but not before the sawblades and beams attack the friend as it resumes attacking the player. The player keeps dodging every attack that the evil friend has launched against, including a deadly saw attack that rotates its saw walls. Eventually, its attacks start to fail as it flickers back to its normal form, as tears expel lesser and lesser until it finally stops. Post-Industry After beating Close To Me, the level triangle purifies the second Corrupted Triangle, which in turn purifies the Big Cube, and releases the captive plants. The Big Cube hugs the Square for saving them, and the Helicopter flies to them, happy that both of them are well and safe. The Big Cube then puts the two Tree Triangles, now shrunken to a small size, on its head. However, this moment of happiness is cut short, as the alarms blare, and the camera pans to the remaining corrupted plants escaping into the Tower. The Square and its friends follow them, beginning the next chapter. Tower The Square and its friends arrive to the Tower, in a room with three switches that must be flipped if the Square were to ascend the Tower, for it is blocked by three hatches. After beating Try This, the level triangle destroys the ceiling that was blocking the switch. The Big Cube then stomps on the ground four times, causing a loose piece of a girder to break off, and hit the left switch, opening the top hatch as a result. After all switches were flipped and all hatches were opened, the Square decides to go and defeat the Final Boss. However, before the Square enters the level, the Big Cube tells them to come back, as it bids them farewell alongside the Boat and the Helicopter. The Big Cube hugs the Square, the Boat splashes water at it and laughs, and the Helicopter does a high five with the Square, as it goes to defeat the Boss for once and for all. After the Boss, in its monstrous new form, chomps on the Square and crushing them between its jaws, the Square tries to revive itself, only for the Boss to smash them with its head. The Helicopter, the Boat, and the Big Cube arrive to mourn their friend's death. The Helicopter smashes its hand on the ground, wanting the shattered Square to come back to life. The Boat splashes water onto their friend's shattered pieces, to no avail. The Big Cube picks up their friend's pieces, and cries. However, the two Tree Triangles on the Big Cube's head sparkle, and it knew what to do; using the triangles as defibrillators to revive the Square. The Square comes back to life, empowered, and ready for the final round against the Boss. Aftermath After the Boss is defeated for good, the Sun comes back, the land of Paradise is purged of corruption, and the Tree of Life is restored. The Square and its three friends reunite, as the land is peaceful once again. However, the Boss comes back to life, now back in its first form, and becomes a DJ and hosts a rave party. The plants, and the friends (minus the Square) all dance to the music, as the credits roll, and the game ends. }} Gallery Ingame = TheBigCube.png|Aww, look at that happy cube! Cacti4.png|Bye, Big Cube... maxresdefault-3.jpg|NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!!? :'( TheBigCube2.png|The Big Cube has been uncorrupted! TheBigCube3.png|Awwww~ FriendGuyHolding.png|big hug|linktext=Giving a Big Hug |-| Other = FriendXmas.png|The friend's icon in the official JSB Facebook profile during Christmas 2018. It is notably wearing a Santa hat and carrying a gift. JSBHoliday2018.jpg|The friend, alongside other characters, in the official Berzerk Studio greetings card. It has the same appearance as before. JSBValentine2019.png|The friend, alongside other characters, in the official Berzerk Studio Valentine's Day card. It carrying a bow and arrow and having wings. JSAB 1ST Anniversary.jpeg|The friend, alongside other characters in the 1st anniversary picture. It is holding a gift present and wearing a birthday hat. JSBHalloween2019.jpg|The friend, alongside with the square, what may be the sun, and what may be the Boss's Annihilate form disguised as a Jack-O-Lantern in the official Berzerk Studio Halloween discount card. It is based on the appearance of a vampire. Trivia * It is somewhat referred by the community as "Sadboi", because of its sad emotion for most of the game's storyline. The cause of this is the rampage by The Boss, ravaging Paradise and its separation from the Blue Square as a result. regardless if its respective level is selected in the Chapter Select. * The reason the Big Cube doesn't have its two triangle ears when seen during the Tower or Ending section of Chapter Select is because it's an oversight. ** This error has been fixed in 1.2, but only the screen for Tower.}} References External Links * The Friend's profile avatar (PS4) * The Friend's "Close To Me" profile avatar (PS4) Category:Characters